Daleks in Austria
by SylviaNaoned
Summary: The story is taking place in Austria while the reign of Empress Elisabeth. The City of Vienna has been invaded by the Daleks and Elisabeth has called the Doctor to help her.


The Doctor was standing in the TARDIS when suddendly he saw some words appearing in his psychic paper. He started to read them...

Doctor,

In memory of what you did one day to me, I am writing to you this letter in order to let you know that today more than ever I need you. Well I should tell you the truth. Who needs you is my country and its people. I don't know how but I know you will receive this letter and I pray God every second for that. My family is in danger, I'm in danger and my country is in danger. The future of Austría is in your hands. Doctor help me, help my family and more than that help my country.

Yours

Elisabeth Empress of Austria...

"Rose, have you been already to Austria?"

"No, never. Why?"

"Because it's the place of our next trip. I just received this message from the Empress Elisabeth."

"The Empress? You mean Sissi, the one of the movies?"

"Yep, the same."

"And why does she need you"said Rose after reading the message.

"Don't know so I will see what's happening. I haven't seen her for ages."

"You know her?"

"Yes, otherwise she would haven't written to me."

"And what did you do to know her?"

"Nothing much really."

"What do you mean by nothing much really!"

"Nothing, I mean what I mean, that's all!"

"Well I see."

"Rose, I know what you are thinking and no, nothing happened between her and me."

"I'm glad to hear it!"

"Great then!"

"Well but tell me when you saw her."

The last time was the day of his coronation."

"And why this day?"

"Because she invited me"

"She invited you to her coronation?"

"Yes, she did!"

"But why? You are not from the aristocracy and you're"

"Yes but I helped her one day while she was having a walk in the streets of Vienna. A man wanted to attack her and here I was. In gratitude she invited me and named me oficial major of the Army of Austria"

"Does she know who you really are?"

"Yes, I told her. I have to. But her husband the emperor doesn't"

"Well but we still don't know why she has called you."

"No that's why we have to go. So let's go to Vienna!"

The TARDIS sets a course to the capital of Austria. A couple of hours later it was landing near the palace of Hofburg.

"Oh Rose, look, Demmel, it is said that they have chocolate cakes who are absolutely delicious. The last time I came to Vienna was with Sarah Jane for it's birthday. Unfortunately The Demmel cafeteria was not open yet but we have the priviledge to see an opera of Mozart with the proper musician. That was amazing. Do you want to try a piece of cake?"

"Why not. Not really hungry but if you invite me why not?"

Once outside the cafeteria

"H...m th...de...ious!"

"Sorry?"

"I said that's delicious!"

"Ah ok! Yes it is. I didn't know it will be so good. I will have to come back to taste another one."

They were crossing the street to go to the palace of Hofburg when the Doctor heard a word he had heard already so many time

"EXTERMINATE!"

He took Rose's hand

"Run, Rose, run!"

They run as fast as they could and arrived to the entrance of the Palace who was just in front of the street who was situated the cafeteria where a moment ago they were having probably some of the best chocolate cakes of world.

"We know now why Elisabeth has called you, don't we?"

"Yes, I think so."

"What are they doing here? Why Austria?"

"Well they don't really care who, when and where. They just act. Their only purpose is to destroy. No matter who, no matter when, no matter where. They just destroy, attack and kill."

"Doctor, someone is looking at us"

"Oh hello, I'm the major Doctor of the TARDIS from the Royal Guard of Empress Elisabeth of Austria and I'm looking for her royal highness who has called me. I'ts quite urgent."

"Major, my apologies. Come the empress is in her private appartments. The emperor is away for all the week-end hunting."

"Who is this young lady"

"Rose, a friend of mine."

"Is she coming with us?"

"Yes, she is."

While they were going to meet Elisabeth, another time they could heard outside "EXTERMINATE!"

"What's this? What are those creatures?"

"The reason why the empress called me, I should say."

They finally arrived.

The man who had guided them inside the palace knocked at the door and opened it

"Your royal highness, The Doctor of the TARDIS is here."

"Let him come in please."

"He is not coming alone."

"No matter, come in Doctor and who is with you."

Rose following the Doctor entered inside the private appartments of the Empress of Austria. It was the second time for her that she was in front of the sovereign of a country. The first one had been the Queen Victoria. She met her during the second trip with the new Doctor, well the same Doctor she met in London but with another face and another body but still the Doctor. The way Elisabeth looked was quite different to Victoria. She was thin, wearing a long black dress and she was hiding her face with a veil.

"Elisabeth, I came as fast as I could. I know why you called me. I have already seen then!"

"Who are they? Sorry you are?" said Elisabeth looking at Rose

"Oh this is my good friend Rose Tyler. Rose Let me introduce you to Elisabeth of Austria, Her Royal Highness the Empress of Austria"

"And queen of Hungary"

"I beg your pardon young lady!"

"Oh sorry, I was just dreaming."

"No please tell that again."

"And Queen of Hungary"

"That's complete nonsense."

"Elisabeth, she's right, You will be soon queen of Hungary"

"How do you know?"

"Elisabeth, you know my secret, you know I can travel in time and space. Rose comes from the future. She learns history and part of it is about you. But now we have something more important to deal with if you want to be crowned queen of Hungary next year. We must stop the Daleks"

"The Daleks?"

"Yes those creatures."

"Who are they and what they want?"

"They are my worst enemies and they just want to atack, destroy and kill. No more"

"And why have they chosen Austria?"

"They don't care where, when, who. They take a country and just destroy it. They have been created to destroy the universe."

"But why?"

"To be the only ones to live in it."

"What can we do?"

"Fight and in your case pray God to help us"

"How? Talking to them?"

"Try but it won't work. You should chose something else. I know them well and they won't listen to you."

"Let me try."

"I should forbid you to do it but as you are the chief of the army I belong to, I can't do anything to tell you not to do it."

"So if you don't mind and as I am the Empress of Austria, I will show my country who I am."

"One last thing before you go. Please gather together all the soldiers you have and tell them to get ready."

"I will Doctor...Could you please call the General and tell him to be ready him and his soldiers. You know the rest of the story. Please be quick and go."

"By the way, you should inform the Emperor."

"He is away in Mayerling. It's too far for him to comeback. Let me do that alone. I am also the empress of Austria when my husband is not here and when my country needs me"

The Doctor in this moment looked at Rose. Rose knew she didn't have to speak. She knew what will happen in Mayerling some years later.

"Well he should be here."

"I know."

The Daleks were getting closer and closer to the palace of Hofburg.

"Doctor, the time has came. I have to go now! Pray all for me. Austria is in the hands of God."

"Please Elisabeth, no. stay!"

"Sorry Doctor, I have to."

The Empress left the room and run to the balcony. The Doctor running behind her.

"Elisabeth, noooo, don't go!"

"Doctor, I'm tired to wait and to do nothing while my people are being attacked."

"I come with you, please let me speak to them."

"Doctor, no, I'm the empress, I'm the head of the country. Now you are just a soldier and you must obbey me."

The Doctor looked at Rose and shrug his shoulders in a way of resignation.

Elisabeth opened the balcony and look in direction of the Daleks.

"Daleks, I know who you are, I know why you are here. I am Elisabeth of Austria, Empress of this country and I advice you that none of the austrians will follow you and accept your rules. People of Austria, rise and show them who you are. Take the arms and fight not for me but for you."

"We don't accept orders from someone else than another Dalek. EXTERMINATE them all. Kill them. There is no mercy in us."

The Doctor full of anger looked at the daleks who was standing in front of him

"Dalek, do you know me?"

"Yes, you're the doctor. EXTERMINATE him now!"

"Oh oh Stop, let me say something."

"We already know what you are going to say."

"Oh really? I don't think so...Austrians, are you here?! A crowd screamed "Yes we are!"

"So fight! Fight now! Take arms and fight!"

All the austrians took the arms and started to fight. The Daleks were shooting back. The battle lasted during minutes who were eternal. The General and his soldiers who had been advice of what was happening were fighting against the daleks. There was fire and chaos everywhere. Finally the battle seems to be over.

"Doctor!"

"Dalek!"

"You have won now but we will come back stronger and we will detroy you and all your friends and all these people."

"I'm looking forward to that and I will prepare myself and everybody to fight against you."

"The more we are the stronger we get."

"Unfortunately for you there is only 5 of you left. Look at you. Except the 5 of you, all the ones of your species have die today. How will you do? You have not the enough strengh to destroy the universe."

"We have, We will reborn and be stronger as I said already."

"Ok, ok, Do as you want. As always it's not possible to discuss with you. Till then goodbye!"

The Daleks left but The Doctor knews they will came back soon and some people had already die to protect the city of Vienna.

He came back inside the palace where he find Elisabeth and Rose and some soldiers.

"Elisabeth, you are amazing and insane at the same time. I didn't know you were capable to do what you did a moment ago. I wonder why I have come."

"You came because I called you. Your only presence what enough for me. It's the second time you save me. This time you have saved not only me but you have saved my city. I know some people have die but it could have been worst."

"I have done my best."

"Rose, thank you also for your help. You are a great and clever girl. Take much care of him."

"Thank you, be sure I will!"

The Doctor looked to each of them and just smile.

"Well Elisabeth, Austria is safe for now."

When The Doctor and Rose were ready to leave somebody came in.

"I'm sorry, I came as fast as I could."

"Your Royal Highness, your wife the Empress is an amazing woman. She is stronger than you can imagine. She fought against the enemies like nobody else. You can be proud of her.

"Really? You did that."

"Yes sir. She did!"

"Hello yound lady. Who are you?"

"She's Rose Tyler and she with the Doctor helped me to fight against those creature."

"Lady Rose, Doctor, You have saved the life of my wife and of the Austrians. Allow me to grant you with the highest award from the Austria, The great Cross of the Militar Merit for both of you."

"Thank you but I don't think I deserve it. I haven't done anything."

"You have come, you have stayed close to me and for me that's enough. You deserve this award"

"If my wife says so I believe her. Let me invite you to stay for some days and visit the city and the country. Rose I guess the way you are looking everywhere that is your first time here?"

"Yes it is"

"I will put at your disposal someone to help you in anything during your stay. Ask her everything you need."

"Thank you."

"For now, I have some work to do. I leave you till the dinner tonight. Elisabeth you should go to bed till then."

"Yes I will. Don't worry."

"Well Rose and I will go for a walk. See you all later..."

A moment later in the streets of Vienna

"They are completely different as we can see them on the movies."

"Yep! They really are! Just look at her. She is full of melancholy, I wonder if she is happy. I don't think so and things will get worse with the affair of Mayerling and the suicide of his cousin the king Louis II of Baviera."

"Well let her be. We can't do anything, we can't tell her his son will commit suicide soon with his lover. As you say some part of the story can't be changed and I guess this is one of it."

"Yes Rose, that's it!"

"I feel sorry for her. Really!"

"Me too. Anyway, I need a drink. And you?"

"Yes a pint of beer."

"Good for a pint then!"

"And a piece of chocolate cake too!"

The Doctor give a hug to Rose :"Thank you for being with me"

"You're welcome. Thank you for let me be with you."

"It's time for us to be back. "

"Yes..."

"So you live in London. How is Queen Victoria?"

"Oh she is great. She is a good queen."

"I'm glad to hear that."

The Doctor was seated next to the Empress and was looking at Rose who was looking at him in a bad way...

"How you dare to let me alone with the emperor?"

"Sorry Rose, It's the protocole."

"Yes but I don't know what to tell him. He is asking me about Queen Victoria."

"Tell him, you know her."

"Are you crazy?"

"Yes, and that's why you love me!"

"I do what?"

"You love me Rose. I know that."

"Are you insane. What have I done to make you think that?"

"Just the way you act each time another woman is standing next to me. Now the problem is not that you have to stay with the emperor, the problem is that I'm seating next to the Empress. I have observed you. I know you Rose."

"I hate you!"

"No Rose, you love me in fact, you can't spend a single minute without me."

"Shut up!"

"Anything alright?"

"Oh yes yes, Rose was just telling me how beautiful was the city."

"Great. I thought you were in trouble."

"Not at all. Let's go back to the dining room."

"Yes let's go back..."

The night carried on with a ball. The Doctor was dancing with Elisabeth while Rose was doing it with the Emperor. Then they danced with some other people for a while.

"Rose?"

"Yes, I have been waiting for that during the last hour, you know?"

"Please, take my hand and dance with me."

"If you ask me this way, why not."

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight. You are pretty. This dress suits you well."

"Grrrr shut up!"

"Well Ok. I was just being nice with you..."

"I want to go. I'm tired. Do you think they will say anything if we just left?"

"You mean to go to bed and see them tomorrow morning for the ceremony?"

"No, I mean to leave the country."

"Well I don't think we can. That won't be nice from us to do it. We just have to wait another day. Be patient. And just think one thing. You're staying one more day in Vienna with me. That is not wonderful?"

"Yes but now I want to go to bed. I'm really tired."

"Ok, let's just say goodnight."

"Alright..."

"Good night Doctor."

"Good night Rose."

A moment later.

"Rose?"

"What?"

"Why are you looking at me while I'm sleeping."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. Why?"

"I'm just taking care of you."

"Thank you Rose but I'm old enough to take care of myself. So now if you don't mind, sleep."

"One day you will need me. I know that."

"But this day hasn't came yet. Good night Rose. Sleep well."

"Good night Doctor..."

The day after both were getting ready for the ceremony. Rose was wearing a long light blue dress with a tiara on her head. The Doctor meanwhile was wearing the oficial uniform of the Royal guards of Austria. He wasn't austrian but he had the priviledge to wear it for having saved the life of the Empress twice.

"You should dress always like that. You are really handsome, you know!"

"Thank you Rose. You look pretty too. Your dress is beautiful."

" A present from Elisabeth."

"And the tiara?"

"Also a present."

"Do you know how much money you have now over your head?"

"I just don't want to think about it."

"Yes it's better."

"Yes it is!"

"Ready?"

"Yes. And you?"

"Yes I am!"said the Doctor giving his arm to Rose.

They entered into the throne hall and took their seats on the first rows with others granted people...

"I make you knight of the great military order on behalf of my wife, my country and myself."

The Doctor kneeled to received the award from the Emperor Francis Joseph of Austria. He then stood to got the medal put on his uniform. Then one the turn of Rose who go the medal of the order of Royal guard of Austria, the biggest award for a woman in this category in Austria at those times.

"Lady Rose Tyler I grant you with this medal to thank you for all your help during the last days. Receive with this medal all my gratitude from my wife, my country and myself..."

Once the ceremony was over and while they were having a drink they got closer to the imperial familly.

"Majesty, thank you for everything but it's time for us to leave and go back to England."

"Doctor, I know now who you are. Thank you for traveling the time to come to help us. Take much care. Rose, you are a lovely young girl. Don't change and hope you have a good life in the England of the future where you live. Elisabeth and myself will never forget what you did for us."

"Rose, Doctor, thank you so much for your help, your support and your kindness to my husband, my country and myself."

"Thank you. Thank you so much. Take much care both of you. Good bye!"

They left the palace of Hofburg and went on their way to the TARDIS.

"A last one?"

"What?"

"Chocolate cake!"

"Another one?"

"Yes!"

"OK!"

And after having their last chocolate cake they entered inside the TARDIS to come back to the London of the XXI century.


End file.
